Our Last Words
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Sakura has been poison and only has a week left to live. She spends that week with Sasuke, making a last attempt to gain his love. Will she ever hear those last 3 words before she dies?
1. Only a Week

**Only a Week**

"Sakura…" Tsunande looked at her sadly.

Sakura knew that the news was bad.

It was only a few days after they have brought back Sasuke. She, Naruto, and Sai were on a mission to protect an important ambassador of the Rain village. Unfortunately, while Naruto and Sai got distracted, one of the enemies shot out a poison needle into Sakura's neck. They completed the mission, but Sakura's condition was getting worse.

"…this poison…I haven't heard of it before. It's so strange...most poison that hit people on the neck can kill them instantly in just a few minutes and the fastest, in a few seconds…but you…it's different…we don't know how to fix it, " Tsunande let out a heavy sighed.

"Which means…the poison can't be cured?" Sakura looked down.

"Well…Sakura, I hate to put it this way…but, no. There is no way to cure it. We've found out that this poison does nothing to harm or affect the blood vessels or any organs…but it travels slowly throughout the body for a few days, and the person will die in…" Tsunande paused.

Sakura looked at her with curious eyes.

"…the longest a person can live to…is only about ten to fifteen days…but, Sakura…" Tsunande put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and squeezed it tightly. "The poison has been injected into your body for a long time, now. It's been two days already…and…" she closed her eyes to prevent the tears and hugged Sakura tightly. She was like a daughter to her, and she didn't want to lose Sakura. "Sakura, the most you can live up to…is only about a week…"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'A week? But…my friends and everyone I worked so hard for, and my future…I'm just going to end like this?! And…Sasuke kun…he just came back…I still want to be there for him…I still want a future with him…' Tears ran down her cheeks and dropped onto Tsunande's shoulder. "Why?! If I hadn't been so careless…if I would have noticed in time instead of just standing there, it wouldn't be like this! I don't want to die, yet…there's so much I want to do, things that I _need_ to do!"

Tsunande shook her head and hugged Sakura tighter. "I'm so sorry, Sakura…I love you so much and you're just like a daughter to me…I wanted to train you longer so you'll get stronger…I wanted to see you grow up and become a strong woman and use the skills that I have taught you…I don't want it to end like this either," She broke apart and forced at smile at Sakura.

"Make it last…these last few days…make them happy ones…fun ones…ones filled with laughter and love and friendship. Say what you need to say and have no regrets…"

* * *

**First chapter! More to come, so please review!!!**


	2. Don't Tell Him

**Don't Tell Him**

Sakura walked slowly through the village, staring down at the ground with stained tears on her cheeks. "A week…to live…" her hands clenched tightly into fists. "A week…? If…if it's going to end like this…then…Tsunande sama is right. I have to make these days fun…so I won't have any regrets…show my friends that I love them…show my family that I appreciate them…show Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sai, that they mean so much to me…and…and I have to at least tell Sasuke kun…that I still love him..." her eyes saddened.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and forced a smile.

"Smile. Laugh. I promise that before I die…I promise to everyone…that before my death, I will definitely smile everyday and I promise that I will most certainly will not have anything to regret!"

* * *

Sasuke was getting annoyed from his fan girls.

It's only been a few days since he has came back. Sure, at first, everyone hated him for betraying the village and gave him dirty looks and all…but then, after 3 days or so, some people were more open and girls are clinging onto him again.

'Damn…why can't these fucking fan girls just leave me the fuck alone?!' he sighed.

"**_MOVE!!!"_**

Sasuke heard someone yell in the crowd.

The girls were pushed away and Sasuke saw a glimpse of pink hair. "…Sakura…" he simply stated.

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Sasuke kun! Will you go on a date with me?" she asked.

The fan girls growled and they all glared at Sakura.

Sasuke looked at them and sighed. He stared at Sakura for a long time before crossing his arms. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

Sakura blushed when Sasuke suddenly took her hand. "Sure…" he answered.

His fan girls all screamed in jealousy and said curses behind Sakura's back.

Sakura giggled at them and dragged Sasuke with her.

* * *

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand once they were out of sight of his fan girls.

"You should thank me for saving you, Sasuke kun," Sakura put her hands on her hips, waiting for a response.

"Aren't you one…of **_those_**(referring to the fan girls)?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "No. That's because unlike them…" Sakura leaned in a bit and smiled at him. "I love you."

Sasuke just stared at her blankly.

"I was just kidding about the date thing…I know you really wouldn't go with me in a million years…so…" Sakura sighed. "…if you want, we can just go find Naruto and Sai and train for a while, ne?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Actually…I'm forbidden to train, go out of the village, or go on missions," he shrugged.

Sakura blinked. "Oh…uh…well then…I'll just tell them to come and we'll just hang out and ta-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke walked closer to her. "I was serious." He stated.

"Eh?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"This time, I'll really go on a date with you…" Sasuke smirked at her clueless expression.

Sakura blushed. "Ah…but…but you never went when I asked you back then…so…so why now???" she narrowed her eyes, curiously.

"Well…it's not that I want to, but…will you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded slightly.

"To get my fan girls to stop chasing me…can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Sakura turned red. "EHHH?! But…but I can't! Why-,"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke interrupted.

"…yes…I do…but-,"

"Then do this favor for me. You said…that you'll do anything for me, Sakura. So…just for this week,"

Sakura's eyes widened. "This week?! But-," she clamped her hand over her mouth. 'No…I can't tell him…he's the last person I want to know about it. I know he cares about me…and…he'll be just as protective as Naruto if I told him I was going to die in a week…so…' Sakura looked down sadly. "…ehehe…yea, fine…just…just for this week…" she forced a smile.

"Good. I have to go somewhere right now, so later this evening I'll come to your place…" Sasuke replied and walked away.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura called.

Sasuke stopped and glanced back slightly to make her know that he was listening.

"Ah…sorry, I…I just wanted to say…that I love you!" Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while. "Annoying…" he smirked and walked away.

After he was out of sight, Sakura's smile disappeared as she looked down sadly. "…I love you…that's why…if I have to pretend to be your girlfriend…I'll think of it like it's real. I won't have any regrets if I do that…I'll be happy if, this week, you hugged me just once…I'll be really happy…" Sakura smiled faintly. "Well…I…I better go find an outfit to wear…"

* * *

"Sakura Chaaaaan!" Sakura turned to see Naruto waving at her, his other arm over a blushing Hinata. 'Seems like he finally came to his senses…' she chuckled.

"Where are you guys headed?" Sakura smirked.

"Oh, we're just gonna go eat some ramen at Ichiraku! Wanna come?" Naruto grinned.

"No…I wouldn't want to ruin your little time together, anyways," Sakura smiled.

Hinata blushed. Naruto chuckled cheekily.

He stared at her for a while. "Sakura chan…" Naruto walked over to her and looked down sadly. "Any cures?" he asked, hopefully.

Sakura looked away.

"…I see…how many days?" Naruto sighed.

"…only this week…" Sakura replied quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "This week? But…but…you can't, Sakura chan-,"

"Thank you, Naruto…this week, I'll try to make it the best days of my life…you're special to me, Naruto. You're like my brother…my best friend…and if there was a cure, I would do everything to fight this poison…but..." Her eyes saddened.

Naruto's fists clenched tightly. "It can't end like this! Your life can't just end like that! What about…what about your friends? Your future…and…and what about Sasuke?" he shook his head.

"Well…as for friends, I'll try my best to smile everyday with them…and…as for Sasuke….it's a good thing he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend. He needed a break from his fan girls…but…even if to him, it's just acting…I want to think of it like its real, so I'll be happy that for once we were really together…" Sakura's eyes saddened.

"I have to go…Sasuke will be picking me up this evening…oh, and Naruto…make me one last promise…" Sakura smiled faintly at him.

"Anything," Naruto forced a smile back, although it was a sad one.

"Promise you won't tell Sasuke kun about this…"

* * *

**Yep, there you go! Next chapter will be their date, so look forward to a little of SASUSAKU moments! Anyways, review and tell me some ideas for the next few chapters!!! Tootles, my loves!**


	3. Smile For Me

**Smile For Me**

Sasuke knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Sakura came and opened it. "Sasuke kun," she smiled at him.

"Ready?" Sasuke sighed.

"Um…where are you taking me?" Sakura blinked.

"I'll go wherever you go…" Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura thought for a while and then smiled. "Come on!"

* * *

"So…this is just to get your fan girls to stop following you?" Sakura plucked a flower from the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Well…if it's what you want…I'll be happy to do it…but…" Sakura looked at the flower sadly. "I wonder what it would be like…if this was real…" she sighed and plucked off a petal, letting it fly with the wind.

Sasuke stared at her with no expressions.

"We still have a bond, don't we, Sasuke kun? We are teammates, friends, and…and…I matter to you, right?" Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke noticed something in her eyes. She still had the shine…the bright emerald color…but something was missing. He couldn't quite get what it was. Sasuke saw a small leaf fly into her bangs.

Sakura blushed and shivered when Sasuke's fingers slowly trailed up her cheeks to her forehead. He got the leaf out and then shoved her bangs to the side.

"Yes," Sasuke finally answered.

Sakura smiled at him. "Ne, Sasuke kun…now that we're 'dating'…can I hold your hand when we go out in public?" she asked hopefully.

Sasuke glared at her. "No," he answered immediately.

Sakura sighed and brought up her flower that was missing one petal. She plucked another one out and let it fly with the wind. "Sasuke kun…it's not possible for me to have your heart by the end of this week, is it?" Sakura glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura's expression sadden and tears were forming. "Sakura…" Sasuke knew if she cried right there, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Don't worry…these tears won't drop…I won't let them. You know what I mean, Sasuke kun…I still can't earn your love…no matter how hard I try. But I won't cry, anymore!" Sakura took a breath and forced a smile at him.

Sasuke could still see the water in her eyes, ready to fall any second now…but they didn't.

"If…I really did cry, though…would you wipe away my tears? Would you care? Would you embrace me and whisper sweet words into my ear?" Sakura plucked another petal off the flower. The wind came and blew her tears. The tears flew out of the corner of her eyes and drifted away with the breeze. She turned to him and smiled sadly.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

"Just kidding. You would never do that, would you, Sasuke kun?" She made a small laugh that seemed to make Sasuke's heart skip a bit.

He didn't respond to her question and looked away.

"Do you…know how much it hurts? Do you know how long I've waited? Do you know…" Sakura looked at him sadly.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Sakura hesitated, but slowly brought her arm up to cup his cheek. "…how much I've yearned for you? If you just hugged me once…if you just kissed me once…if you just told me that you loved me once…just once, I want you to feel the same way…is that really impossible?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly.

Sakura sighed and let her hand drop down. She smiled at him. "Come on, let's go get lunch!"

Sasuke didn't know how she could do that. She could go from crying one moment, to being all cheerful and happy the next moment.

* * *

Sakura stared at her half-eaten miso ramen. She held the chopsticks loosely in her hands and glanced at Sasuke.

He was already done.

"Should we go?" Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke didn't respond and just walked out first.

Sakura sighed, paid the money, and followed after.

Sasuke stood there, waiting for her.

"That should be enough for today, ne? You seem bored…probably because you can't stand me, right?" Sakura looked away. "It's getting late…I should probably go home, anyways…" She smiled at him.

"KYAHHHH!!! IT'S SASUKE KUUUN!!!" They both turned to see a swarm of girls running towards Sasuke.

"Tch…" Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Sakura blushed when Sasuke suddenly held her waist and pulled her closer to him.

His fan girls stopped and they all stared at him, holding Sakura. "Who do you think you are, holding our Sasuke kun like that!?" One of girls exclaimed and glared at Sakura.

Sakura was about to answer, but Sasuke cleared his throat. "She is my girlfriend. From now on, I will no longer be available to you guys," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed and looked down.

"WHAAAAAT?!" his fan girls cried.

"Let's go…I'll walk you home," Sasuke replied and took her hand.

His fan girls gaped.

Sasuke made a small smirk as he pulled along Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was blushing the whole way.

They were at her apartment door. "Sasuke kun, thanks for today…" Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke glanced back and noticed his fan girls were at the corner of the building, peeking at them. He sighed.

Sakura gasped when he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

He smirked when he heard his fan girls gasping. Sasuke snuggled into her shoulder-length, pink hair. "Just once…you want me to hug you, right?" He whispered.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke broke away shortly and stared at her. Sakura felt a chill go down her spine when his hand slowly ran down her hair to her cheeks. His thumb gently caressed her.

Sakura was blushing a lot, now.

Sasuke smirked. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he replied and pecked her on the forehead, causing her to turn red.

Sasuke walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

Sakura touched her forehead and smiled happily.

'Yes…for you, Sasuke kun…I'll always be smiling no matter what.'

* * *

**Yep, a little SasuSaku there! More to come, so look forward to it! Next chappie will be up shortly, so please REVIEW!!! **


	4. You're Not Supposed To See Me Cry

**You're Not Supposed to See Me Cry…**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She jerked up and smiled.

"I know! I'll make Sasuke kun breakfast!!!"

* * *

Sasuke heard someone knocking on the door. He groaned and got out of bed.

He opened it and was surprised to see Sakura at the door. "Sakura?" He blinked.

"Good morning, Sasuke kun! I made you breakfast!" Sakura held up a basket.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Sakura's smile immediately disappeared. "Ah…I mean, if you don't want to eat it, I'll just go back home. You just woke up, so…I seem to be annoying you, aren't I? I…I'll go now…" Sakura flashed a quick smile before turning around to go.

Sasuke stared at her walking away. His eyes averted to the basket. He sighed and ran after her.

Sakura gasped when someone grasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'll eat it…" Sasuke murmured.

* * *

Sakura watch happily as Sasuke took bite after bite.

"It's good, right?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

Sasuke made a slight nod. "Hey…instead of eating lunch today at Ichiraku…can you cook something for us?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Sakura smiled happily. "You're serious!? Of course!"

Sasuke smirked and continued eating.

'Waah…this is like a dream!' Sakura grinned.

* * *

'Spending all day with Sasuke kun…I'm so happy,' Sakura smiled and glanced at Sasuke.

He had on his usual emotionless face.

Sakura heard someone crying.

"Mommy!!!" A little girl was looking around, crying, in the middle of the streets.

Sakura glared slightly. 'What's with these people?! There's a little girl crying the middle of the street and no one cares?!'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Sakura ran ahead. He then realized she was running towards a little girl. He followed silently after her.

Sakura bent down to the little girl. "What's your name?" she asked, softly.

"Aya…" Aya cried silently.

"Aya chan…come on, let's go look for your mother. Do you know where you last saw her?" Sakura reached her hand out.

Aya hesitantly took her hand. "She…she was right with me, here in the market. I don't know where she is, anymore…" Aya looked up at Sakura with teary eyes.

"What does she look like?" Sakura asked and began looking around.

"She was wearing a pink shirt and a dark blue skirt. My mommy has curly hair…" Aya sniffed.

Sakura nodded and continued scanning the place. 'Curly hair, curly hair…' Sakura pulled along Aya as she moved through the crowd.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, watching Sakura. She seemed to have completely forgotten about him.

His eyes averted to the little girl. He looked around and noticed a woman with curly hair. She seemed to have tears in her eyes and was looking everywhere. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He walked over to her and bowed slightly. "Are you looking for someone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! Have you seen a little girl, about this tall? I was just with her, but she seemed to have wondered away! Please help me find my little girl!" The woman pleaded.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, who was searching frantically. "Wait here…" He murmured and walked over to Sakura.

Sakura gasped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "Oh…Sasuke kun-hey!" She glared at Sasuke when he just picked up Aya.

"Mister?" Aya blinked at him.

Sasuke didn't utter a word and just walked away.

"Ah! Wait, where are you taking her? I'm still looking for her mother!!!" Sakura ran after him. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke put Aya down in front of a crying woman.

The woman bowed her head many times to Sasuke, and seemed to be saying something like "Thank You," and took Aya's hand.

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and walked over to her.

"Is…is that her mother?" Sakura blinked. "Yea," Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled softly. "…thank you…" She whispered.

Sasuke didn't reply and walked away. "I want ice cream," He stated.

Sakura giggled and nodded.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the bench.

Sakura licked her ice cream and stared down at the bench. "Hey…do you remember…that night? You…you left me here, on this bench. You left the village, your friends…and you left me…" Sakura smiled sadly. "I don't understand one thing, though…when…when you said thank you…what did you mean by that?"

Sasuke stayed quiet and just kept eating his ice cream. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Do I really need to explain the definition of _thank you_?" Sasuke looked annoyed.

Sakura knew from his expression, that she should stop talking. She sighed and stayed quiet.

The wind blew past them, causing Sakura's hair to fly over to Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes as her hair gently brushed against his cheeks, causing him to shiver.

Sakura smiled at the gentle breeze and breathed in the air.

Sasuke's eyes opened again. He glanced over to Sakura, who was constantly eating her ice cream.

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine when Sasuke's finger came in contact with the side of her lips. She felt him wipe something away.

"There was ice cream on it," Sasuke simply stated and resumed back to eating his own ice cream.

Sakura blushed faintly and smiled.

* * *

Tsunande looked at the group.

All of Sakura's friends were there, including Gaara and his siblings who came all the way from Suna.

"There are no cures," She stated.

"Why?! Sakura can't die…she's the reason for our smiles, the source of our strong friendship, and she's so important to us! Baa chan, you know a lot of medicines, don't you?! Please, help her!" Naruto pleaded.

"I can't!" Tsunande exclaimed. "There's no way…it's impossible…I know she's important to you all…" Tears formed in her eyes. "…she's like my daughter…I don't want to lose her either…"

Everyone looked away sadly.

"That stupid Sakura…" Ino cried.

"Sakura chan…" Hinata's eyes closed sadly as tears came down.

All the girls started to cry.

Naruto and Sai's fists clenched tightly. 'We couldn't protect her…'

The guys all looked away sadly.

* * *

Sakura saw Sasuke's fan girls coming up towards them.

Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

His fan girls glared at Sakura. "We're not convinced that she's your girlfriend. We think she's a fake…"

Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think that?" he shrugged.

"We won't believe you unless you kiss her," His fan girls made a small smile.

'Shit…' Sasuke sighed.

Sakura knew Sasuke's position. "We don't have to prove anything to you guys. If you guys really do love Sasuke kun…you guys would wish him happiness, whoever he's with, right?" Sakura smiled at them.

His fan girls looked at each other.

Sasuke glanced at her.

"I used to be one of you…I wanted him all to myself…but then I realized, if I really loved him, his happiness is what matters. If I can see him happy…even if it's not me…I can live with that," Sakura's hand entangled with his.

Sasuke's fan girls all stayed quiet.

"That's why, if he's happy…you guys should be, too. If you guys think he isn't worth it…there are others who will love you. You are all amazing girls and I know Sasuke kun can't date all of you," Sakura laughed. She smiled warmly at them before dragging along Sasuke.

He looked at her, feeling somewhat proud. "How do you that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

"What you did…you seemed to have soften them all up," Sasuke shrugged.

"I…just spoke my feelings…it was all true, you know. I don't care if it's not me…as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. All I want is for you to be able to find happiness and warmth…that is my love for you…" Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke stayed quiet and didn't respond. He had no idea what to say when she said those kinds of words towards him.

Sakura noticed they were still holding hands. "Oh, sorry…I didn't let go sooner…" she jerked her hand away, but Sasuke wouldn't let her go. "Sasuke kun?" Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

Sasuke didn't respond, but his grip tightened on her hand.

Sakura blushed and smiled warmly at him. She entangled her hands with his again and walked closer to him. "I love you," Sakura replied.

Sasuke put his other hand in his pocket. "Hn." He simply stated.

Sakura laughed and smiled brightly. 'I'll make him love me…definitely!'

* * *

"I'll go over to your house at six, ok? I'll bring bento boxes," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded slightly and turned to go.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to him.

Sasuke felt her arms snake around his waist and her body pressed against his back. He surprisingly didn't push her away, but just stayed there. Sakura breathed in his scent. Her eyes softened. "I wish it were real…all this…I wish it would last so much longer…" she whispered. "You don't love me, do you, Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked quietly.

"…of course not. You know I never will, Sakura…don't think that I feel anything towards you just because I held your hand today. I want to go home now…" Sasuke jerked her hands off him and walked away.

Sakura looked down sadly.

No matter how old the words were…even if he called her annoying, they all would still hurt. It felt like her heart had shattered to pieces whenever he said those words to her. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"No! I'm not supposed to cry! This week…this week, I'm not supposed to cry at all…this week…I'm supposed to smile…smile…" Sakura sobbed and fell down to her knees.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as he got back to his own mansion. He plopped down on his couch. He looked at the hand that was holding Sakura's.

"Her hand…it was so soft and warm…I couldn't let go…" His hand curled into a fist.

"I can't be getting soft over a girl like that. I only need her to keep those annoying fan girls away…"

* * *

Sakura couldn't get it right. She rearranged the food again and again.

She yelled in frustration and slapped away the food, causing the box to fall over the counter and spill onto the floor.

"I can't do this…" She slid down to the floor and cried. "I could smile…I could act happy…but I can't get this pain out…I can't stop the tears…his words burn in my mind and I can't take it!" Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

"I can't…I'm sorry Sasuke…you're going to have to starve tonight. I guess…I'll just make you lunch tomorrow…but, right now…" she clutched her chest. "…it hurts too much…"

* * *

Time passed and it was already six thirty.

Sasuke tapped his finger, getting frustrated. 'It's already been thirty minutes…why isn't she here?!'

He ended up sitting there for another hour.

Sasuke was really pissed. "Damn…" He opened his door and walked out to find Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke ran into her apartment and went up to her room. He knocked on it loudly.

Sakura looked up at the door and wiped away her tears. She opened it slowly, only to see a pissed Sasuke. "Sasuke kun?" Sakura's voice quivered.

Sasuke noticed this, and his anger slowly overcame with a feeling of worry. "Sakura…are you crying?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…no…" Sakura lied. "Sorry, I couldn't come over…I…I forgot…"

Sasuke knew she was lying. He knew she would never forget something when it came to him. "Sakura, let me in,"

Sakura hesitated but opened the door for him.

He stepped in and looked over to her small kitchen. His eyes averted to the bento boxes that were on the floor and the food that was spilled everywhere. "Sakura…" Sasuke looked back at her.

Sakura avoided his gaze and walked past him to the kitchen. "Sorry…my room is a mess…" Sakura murmured.

"If you forgot…then what are these food?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura didn't how to answer that, now. Tears formed in her eyes. She turned around quickly so Sasuke couldn't see her tears. Sakura stayed quiet and bent down to pick up the food.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her arm gently. He pulled her up and noticed she was trying to avoid his look.

Sakura was staring down at the floor, not daring to avert her eyes to him because she knew her tears would not stop.

"You're crying, Sakura…" Sasuke lifted up her chin.

Sakura backed away and wiped her tears. "It's nothing…what are you doing here, anyways? If you're hungry…I could cook for you, Sasuke kun," Sakura forced a smile at him.

Sasuke felt something tugging his heart. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke suddenly pulled her into a warm hug.

"Sasuke kun…we're not really dating, so why-,"

"Sakura…did I cause you to cry, again?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stayed quiet.

Sasuke knew that it was him. Whenever Sakura was crying, he knew it had to do something with him. His mind flashed back to all those times…when they were young, when they were teens, and now, when they were sixteen. He knew whenever she cried, it would be his fault. "Sakura…I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke Uchiha was **_not_** the one to say those words, ever.

"W…what are you saying?" Sakura laughed it off. She pushed him away and forced another smile at him. "I already said it's nothing…so, you don't have to act like that. It's weird, seeing you like this…you…you never seem to care anyways…" Sakura's smile slowly turned into a sad one.

"When have I ever said I didn't care?" Sasuke glared at her.

"I just know you don't," Sakura looked away.

"You know nothing, then…have you ever wondered how much I _**do**_ care?" Sasuke's fists clenched.

Sakura was pulled into another embrace.

"I don't know why…why I'm doing this…so please, just stay still, Sakura…just let me hold you…" Sasuke replied quietly.

Sakura obeyed. She stood there, and slowly relaxed in his warmth.

'Is this a dream? Sasuke kun…would never do this…but…if this is real, please…let it last…' Sakura smiled softly and hugged him back tightly.

* * *

**Ooook, lot of SASUSAKU moments there, right? Next chapter will be up shortly, so look forward to it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. I Waited For You

**I Waited For You**

Sasuke shook his head. "Why did I do that?" he glared.

"I…I can't be…no…no, I couldn't possibly fall in love with Sakura. Maybe…maybe I'm just confused on things…from now on, I'll just do what we intended to do…just act like we're dating, and that's it. I don't need to worry about her…"

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed, smiling. "Sasuke kun…he actually hugged me…and it wasn't acting! I'm so happy!" she laughed and hugged a pillow.

"I'll definitely…_**definitely**_…make Sasuke Uchiha fall for me…if I don't succeed, I'll just take our cherished memories with me to my grave…"

* * *

Naruto sighed.

Hinata glanced at him and hugged his arm. "Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly.

He turned to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "No…it's just…Sakura chan is like my little sister, and…and I don't want to lose her…how can I ever smile again if I don't have her to support me, or even beat me up to a pulp…"

Hinata stared at him sadly. "I don't want to lose her either…she's a good friend to me…and she's the one who always told me to get stronger so you'll acknowledge me…Naruto kun…we should spend our time wisely and make her happy. Sakura chan is our dearest friend…and her smile is all I wish for. If she can be happy just for her last few days…I know that Sakura chan will definitely not have any regrets…"

Naruto looked down sadly and nodded.

* * *

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door. The door opened and Sakura smiled, seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke kun, where should we go today?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. "Sakura…we're not really dating, so I don't think we should go out everyday…"

Sakura's smile slowly disappeared. "Ah…but…" she looked away.

Sasuke sighed. "Meet me at seven tonight…you know the new restaurant that just opened, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Go there at seven," Sasuke stated and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura was a bit hurt, but she shrugged it off. "At least I can go out with him today!"

* * *

Ino saw Sakura walking out in the streets. She rushed out of her store.

"Sakura!" Sakura blinked and looked up to see Ino waving at her.

"We haven't had a chat for a long time…do you have time?"

Sakura nodded and followed Ino in.

* * *

"Sooooo? I heard about the news! You and Sasuke are dating!?" Ino grinned.

"Uh…y…yea, we are," Sakura smiled.

"Why, all of a sudden? I mean, out of no where, there's a girl in every corner gossiping about Sasuke Uchiha…and then I heard your name! So? Tell me the details…" Ino nudged Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "We…we haven't done anything, Ino…well, he hugged me twice, and we've held hands for a while, but-,"

"Are you serious!? Kyaaaahhh! That's too cute!" Ino squealed.

Sakura sweat drop. Silence filled the room for a while.

Ino glanced at Sakura, hesitating to ask. "Hey…I…I heard about…that…" she murmured.

Sakura's eyes saddened. "Yea…"

Ino looked at her sadly. "Only a week? But…but…Sakura…"

Sakura made a small smile. "It's ok…I have done everything that I wished to do…to have no regrets, I'll smile and make sure these last few days will be filled with fun…"

Ino sighed and looked down. "Does…does Sasuke know?"

Sakura's fists clenched. "…no…he's that last person I want to tell…I still love him, a lot…and…and I know he'll worry about me if I told him. I know…that he'll never really like me…but…this week, I'll try one last attempt to make him fall for me," Sakura forced a smile.

Ino hugged her and patted her back. "I hope you succeed…if Sasuke doesn't realize what he has in front of him sooner or later, I won't hesitate to beat his ass,"

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Ino…"

* * *

"So, there really is no cure?" Kakashi sighed.

"No…" Tsunande answer, sadly. "I understand that she was a good student of yours…she was a good student of my own, too…but…we have to face reality, Kakashi…"

Kakashi nodded. "I know…but what bothers me the most, is her relationship with Sasuke. He just came back…and I know that she still loves him. Does he know of her condition, yet?"

Tsunande didn't reply for a while and looked out at the village. "I don't think he does. If he knew…I know that he'll be in here, now, yelling at me like Naruto and the others…"

Kakashi then understood. "Sakura…doesn't want him to know, does she?" he raised an eyebrow.

"…probably not…she doesn't want to worry him. You know how Sakura is…she won't tell Sasuke anything if she's hurt or in pain. She knows that it's best to keep it to herself…" Tsunande replied.

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

* * *

Sakura saw the restaurant that she and Sasuke were going to go to.

She smiled. "Sasuke…even though it's just acting…I'm happy that I actually got to be your girlfriend…" Sakura sighed and looked down. "…I wonder…would you cry the day I go? Would you…shed any tears…for me?"

Sakura shook her head and laughed. "What am I saying? I'm stupid-,"

"Sakura chan?"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto. "Oh…Naruto," She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto blinked and looked at the restaurant.

"Oh…Sasuke's taking me here tonight, so I just wanted to check it out," Sakura shrugged.

"I see…does…does he love you?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. S

akura laughed. "Naruto, you should know that answer. I'm not sure if he'll ever love me…all I can do is hope…" she sighed and looked down sadly.

"Sakura chan…will you be ok? I know you're hurt…you've been waiting so long for him…and he never even realizes what's in front of him…" Naruto murmured.

"It's ok. I'm used to it…" Sakura shook her head. "Naruto…I have to go. I haven't trained for a while, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Fine…but don't overwork yourself…it's not good for your condition,"

Sakura sighed. "Don't worry…I'll just practice some kunai throwing…"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch in boredom.

Sure, the Uchiha mansion was big, but there wasn't really anything to do.

He looked at the TV, untouched, ever since he left the village. Sasuke picked up the remote, blew off the dust, and turned on the TV.

It had been years since he used modern technology.

Sasuke sighed and turned channel, after channel.

His mind was on the television, and he had completely forgotten the date with Sakura.

* * *

Time went by quickly.

Sakura panted and gathered up all her weapons. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was already setting.

"It should be time for our date…" Sakura smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still watching TV.

It had captivated him, since he hadn't watched TV for a few years, now.

He still forgot the date.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower.

She sighed and quickly slipped on some jeans and a pink tangtop with the Haruno symbol. She dried her hair and let it down natural. Sakura looked at herself. She narrowed her eyes, stared down at her makeup, and picked up a pink lip gloss.

"A little gloss on the lips wouldn't make a difference," Sakura smiled and hopped out for her date.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the time.

He felt like he had forgotten something, but couldn't quite get it. He shrugged it off and sighed.

"It's late…I should probably get ready for bed…" Sasuke yawned quietly and shut the TV off.

* * *

Sakura tapped her foot, impatiently.

She looked back at the clock in the restaurant and noticed Sasuke was already thirty minutes late. "Maybe…he's just getting ready or something…I'll wait a little longer…"

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"…maybe I'm just thinking too much…" He replied and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Sakura began worry.

She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were gray. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt something wet drop on her face. "…water…? It's raining!?"

In a few minutes, rain was sprinkling down on Sakura.

Sakura sighed and turned back to look a the time. "Sasuke…where are you?"

No sooner than a few minutes, the rain was pouring down on her.

Sakura stood there, waiting.

Minutes turned into hours, and Sakura still stood there. "He'll come…I know it…Sasuke will come…" Sakura's voice quivered.

She was drenched, cold, and it wasn't a good thing to be sick when you're poisoned.

Soon enough, Sakura found herself sneezing. "_Achoo!_ No…no I can't be sick…I'll…I'll just wait a little longer…" Sakura sniffed.

Another hour passed by, and Sakura noticed the restaurant was getting ready to close.

Sakura's eyes saddened. Tears ran down her cheeks with the rain.

"He didn't come…" Her fists clenched tightly.

She heard the door to the restaurant closing, and saw the last few people come out.

Sakura looked down sadly. "…Sasuke…"

* * *

Sakura was sneezing the whole way.

She found herself in front of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura was about to knock, but suggested Sasuke was already asleep.

"It's not a big deal-_Achoo_!!!" Sakura sneezed. "Of course Sasuke wouldn't come…I was probably annoying him, so he just told me that to get rid of me…it's no big deal…we're not really dating anyways…"

Sakura didn't notice that she was crying. "...it doesn't matter…it doesn't matter…_Achoo_!!" Sakura sneezed again, and did all the way home.

'I waited for you…I thought you would really come, Sasuke kun…'

* * *

**Ooook, so tell me what you thought! REVIEWWW, please! The next chappie will be up in a few days, so look forward to it!!!**


	6. Only 4 More Days

**Only 4 More Days**

Sakura couldn't sleep at all. Even though she had taken a warm bath, she was freezing all night. She was also sneezing, and her nose was stuffed.

"…it's so cold…" Sakura pulled the covers up to her shoulder and sniffed.

Her head hurt like hell and she felt drowsy.

'Sasuke…'

* * *

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. "Why…do I feel like I forgot something?" he shook his head.

"…aw well…I'll go see if Sakura-," His eyes widened.

"Oh, _**shit**_…" Sasuke ran out without another word.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door.

No answer.

He knocked again, louder.

Again, no answer.

Sasuke turned the knob and noticed it wasn't locked. "Sakura?" He ran in and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura laying motionless on the bed. "Sakura!" Sasuke quickly went to her and felt her head.

'Damn…it was raining last night, too…' Sasuke sighed and cupped her cheek softly. "Sakura…don't tell me…you waited for me?"

Sakura's eyes opened slightly. Her vision was blurry, but she knew who it was. "…Sasuke…?" Sakura reached out to him.

Sasuke held her hand. "Sakura…you waited for me all night?"

Sakura nodded. "I…I thought you would come…" she murmured.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty. "I…I forgot, Sakura…" He didn't know what to say.

She was sick, and it was all his fault.

"Sasuke-," Sakura began to cough.

Sasuke felt a rush of worry come over him. Without another word, he picked Sakura up and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Tsunande sighed and shook her head. "You forgot the date? You left her in the rain for almost two hours?!"

Sasuke stayed silent.

In a few minutes, Naruto burst in the room. "Sakura chan?!" His eyes widened, seeing Sakura asleep on the bed. His eyes averted to Sasuke. "You fucking bastard!" Naruto ran to him, held his collar, and jerked him up harshly. "Did you do this?! She's already in a bad condition and now you made it worse!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, by she's in a _bad condition_?"

Naruto was about to say something, but he remembered that he promised Sakura he wouldn't tell Sasuke. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, and let Sasuke go. "Nothing…" he looked away.

Tsunande walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Tell me, Naruto! What do you mean?" Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto glared right back. "You don't have to know," he went out before Sasuke could reply.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. He walked over to Sakura and sat down by her. He held her hand tightly. 'Why do I worry so much?' Sasuke looked at her. "…a bad condition…Sakura, are you hiding something from me?"

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked, worriedly.

"Getting sick isn't good for her, since she's already poisoned…I can't guarantee for her to get any better, but we're going to keep her here in the hospital for today," Tsunande replied.

"That damn Sasuke…it's all his fault…" Naruto glared.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She gasped, seeing Sasuke holding her hand tightly against his forehead. "…Sasuke…?" Having no answer from him, Sakura knew he was asleep. She smiled softly. 'So…you do care for me…' Sakura leaned in slightly and kissed his head. "It was my fault…I should've known you wouldn't come, anyways..." Her eyes saddened. "I love you, Sasuke…" Sakura leaned back, when Sasuke stirred a bit.

He looked up slowly and noticed Sakura was already awake. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked immediately.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm fine…" S

asuke sighed held her hand tighter. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't come, and…and you even waited in the rain for me…" Sasuke couldn't find the right things to say. He wasn't good with words.

Sakura made a small laugh at him. "It's ok…you can leave, now. Staying in here all day with me must be boring, right? I'm fine now, so it's ok if you want to go,"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "What if I want to stay here?" he looked at her, seriously.

Sakura's eyes widened. "…but…but you-,"

"Just for tonight…I want to stay here with you…" Sasuke replied quietly.

Sakura looked at him with confused eyes. "Why? Why, all of a sudden, you act so loving towards me? One moment, you push me away…and then…the next thing I know, you care so much…I don't get you, Sasuke…" she looked down sadly.

Sasuke didn't reply, because he didn't know why, himself.

Silence filled the room.

Sasuke held her hand again and entangled it with his.

Sakura stayed still, letting him do what he wants. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Naruto opened the door quietly. His eyes widened, seeing Sasuke and Sakura asleep.

What surprised him though, that Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. "…Sasuke…is holding her hand?" He blinked.

"What is it?" Tsunande popped up behind him.

"Look," Naruto moved aside.

Tsunande chuckled at the sight. "Well, well…it either is because he feels guilty or otherwise, he really does care about her," she smiled.

"Or both," Naruto murmured.

* * *

Sakura woke up slowly and looked up at the moon. Her eyes averted back to Sasuke, who was still asleep.

"Only 4 more days…I wonder if I can really get you to love me, Sasuke kun…"

* * *

**Ya, ya, I know this chapter is kind of short?! But I promise to make the next one longer and more detailed, so please REVIEW, tell me what you thought, give me advice, and the next chaper will be updated in a few days!!!**


	7. You Promised

**You Promised**

Sakura was released from the hospital.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh? N…no, I'm fine, Sasuke kun," Sakura smiled faintly at him.

"Then…I'll go stay with you at your place," Sasuke replied.

Sakura blinked at him. "You really don't have to…I'm ok, now,"

Sasuke looked down and sighed. "…well, then…you haven't eaten anything, yet so, I'll bring over some porridge."

Sakura didn't get why he was so worried about her. Sasuke never cared for her this much. And he even said he'll **_cook_** for her! Sakura stared at him with confused eyes. "…um…ok…" she said awkwardly.

"Then I'll be there in a few minutes," Sasuke dashed away without another word.

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Sasuke kun…"

* * *

Sasuke had **_no idea_** how to cook.

When he was small, his mom would always make porridge for him when he was sick. "I think…I remember how to make it…" Sasuke looked at his kitchen. He sighed and began to cook for the first time in his life.

* * *

Sakura hugged her knees and sat on her bed in boredom. "…I wonder when Sasuke's gonna be here. I wonder…" she smiled.

"…does Sasuke know how to cook?" The image of Sasuke in an apron, cooking, made her laugh. "Wow, never thought of that." Sakura heard someone knocking on the door.

"That must be him," Sakura smiled and went to open the door.

There, stood Sasuke holding a small pot.

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura blinked.

Sasuke didn't utter a word and stepped in. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. Sakura watched as he poured a bit porridge into the bowl. She could see the steam from it. Sasuke grabbed a spoon and walked over to her. "I didn't really know how to…do all this. So if you don't like it, I'll just go buy something," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura slowly took the bowl. She stared at it. 'Well…it **_looks_** good…' She picked up the spoon and took her first bite.

Sasuke watched her as she chewed a bit and swallowed.

Sakura stayed quiet for a while. "Where did you learn how to cook this?" she smiled.

"…my mother…always cooked it for me when I was small…I watch her everytime she does it, so I kind of know the steps," Sasuke shrugged.

"It's delicious…thanks," Sakura smiled at him and continued eating.

Sasuke stared at her steadily. "Do you want me to feed you?"

Sakura blushed. "W…what?" she looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You know…since you're sick," Sasuke replied.

Sakura didn't know what to say. It was like everything she imagined. Sasuke, as her boyfriend, caring, and worrying for her, and she always wanted him to feed her if she got sick. Sakura lowered the bowl. "N…no…it's alright…" she murmured. Sakura walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and watched as she ate.

"You know…" Sakura suddenly replied.. "When you do this for me…it's almost as if we're really lovers," She smiled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke simply stated and looked away.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laid in bed and nodded. "Yea…you should go back home, Sasuke kun. You've been watching over me ever since yesterday…" Sakura made a small smile at him.

"…will you be ok?" Sasuke stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sakura nodded.

"Then…if you feel better tomorrow, I'll take you out. It was my fault that you're sick…I'll make it up to you," Sasuke replied and turned to go.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke froze and glanced back slightly.

"Um…then…same place, ok?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke didn't reply. He smirked and then walked out.

Sakura sighed and hugged her pillow tightly. "It really…does seem like we're lovers…"

* * *

Sasuke sat down on his couch. He sighed and shook his head.

"…damn…why do I care so much?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…she's just a friend…an important teammate…so what is this feeling?" He stared down at the floor with a blank expression.

"Just friendship. This feeling is just probably friendship…"

* * *

Ino burst in Sakura's apartment bedroom without even knocking.

"Ino?" Sakura was sitting on the bed, blinking with confused eyes.

"What happened? I heard from Naruto that you got sick because you stayed out in the rain for too long! And it's all because of that no good, selfish, arrogant, stubborn, worthless, insignificant, bitchy, asshole jerk-,"

"INO!" Sakura glared at her.

Ino froze and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, anyways…when I find Sasuke, I'll beat his ass, and you better not stop me," She crossed her arms and smirked.

"It's ok, Ino. Sasuke already apologized for it. He even cooked for me and he said he'll promise to take me out tomorrow to make up for it," Sakura smiled.

"What? But…but that doesn't sound like Sasuke at all!" Ino gaped.

"I know, right? I just thought for a moment...that, we were actually lovers. I'll just see what happens," Sakura shrugged.

"I see…but…are you really not going to tell him?" Ino asked quietly.

"I don't intend to," Sakura shook her head and looked away.

"Why? I mean…it wouldn't make sense at all if he DOES fall in love with you, and then…you just…" Ino stopped, because she couldn't bear to say those words.

"…and then I just _die_? You have a point…but…I just want him to be able to know what love feels like, once in a while. I just…I just wish that in my last days…even if it were for one second, that he loved me back…" Sakura replied sadly.

"…ugh…you really make no sense. Anyways, I just came to see if you're ok…I have to go back to the shop," Ino shrugged and went out the door.

Sakura sighed and slumped down. "Just for…at least one second…can't you just love me, Sasuke?" Her eyes saddened as she glanced towards the pot that Sasuke had brought over. She walked over to it and noticed there was still a little more porridge left. Sakura's hand touched the pot and she smiled. "Aw well…knowing that he cares for me…it's enough,"

* * *

"_TEME!!!!!_" Naruto's voice came from outside.

Sasuke frowned in annoyance and ignored him.

"_**TEMEEEEE!!**_" Naruto yelled louder.

'Damn idiot…' Sasuke sighed and covered his ear.

"If you don't open this door this second, I'm gonna knock it down!!! Do you hear me!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't bother. Suddenly he heard a noise and glared when his door was suddenly kicked and fell flat down. "What the fuck?!" He glared at Naruto.

"Well, you wouldn't open," Naruto shrugged.

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked at him, pissed.

"Let's talk about Sakura chan," Naruto turned serious.

Sasuke's expression softened as he looked away. "So? What about her?" he replied quietly.

"…I…I simply want to ask you one question. You better answer me, truthfully," Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you love Sakura?" Naruto asked and stared straight into his eyes.

"No," Sasuke answered immediately and glared right back.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. 'Sakura chan…really, what's the point? This bastard doesn't love you…he never will…you deserve better…' He glanced up at Sasuke and stayed quiet for a while.

"If…if you don't love her…then leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this. Sakura chan…has always loved you, and yet, all you bring is pain and suffering to her. Why can't…why can't you just…leave her alone…" His fists clenched tightly. 'Because if you're around her…then Sakura chan can't be happy. All you do is cause her to cry…and it was your fault that she got sick. She's already poisoned, and only has a few days left to live…' Naruto sent a death glare at him. "Listen, Sasuke…if you care for her **_life_**…then I suggest that even if you don't love her, just fucking _act_ like it, ok? If you can't, then just have nothing more to do with her…she doesn't deserve it," With that statement, Naruto barged over the broken door and out into the streets.

Sasuke stayed quiet and stared down at the floor. 'If I…care for her…**_life_**?' He didn't bother to waste any time as he got up in a flash and ran to Sakura's apartment.

* * *

Sakura gasped in surprise when her door flung open.

"Sakura, tell me!" Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura blinked at him with confused eyes.

"You're hiding something from me…I can tell…so what is it, Sakura?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Ahaha…what are you talking about?" Sakura smiled at him. "I'm not that sick any more, if that's what you're talking about-,"

"No. I'm not talking about that, Sakura. You're hiding something from me that I should know-,"

"Why should you have the_ right_ to know?" Sakura's eyes saddened.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

"Even if I told you, you won't be able to do anything about it. No one can…" Sakura smiled at him. "Go home and rest…you've been taking care of me a lot,"

Sasuke stayed quiet and just stared at her. "I won't go until you tell me," he stated.

Sakura let out a sigh. "You don't understand. It's something cannot be fixed," she shook her head.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Sasuke glared.

"…because…I know you'll do everything you can to save me…and it'll all be worth nothing…" Sakura smiled sadly.

"**_Save_** you? I knew it, you are hiding something from me…just tell me, Sakura," Sasuke was growing impatient.

"Then will you promise me something, if I tell you?" Sakura stared into his eyes.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Promise me, that you won't do anything about it, ok? You'll just let it be, ok?" Sakura smiled faintly.

"…fine…" Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Sakura took a deep breath. "On my last mission…I got poisoned," Sasuke's eyes widened. "There is no cure to be found, and this poison has never been seen before…and…" Sakura averted her eyes from his gaze. "…right now, I only have 3 days to live,"

Sasuke stood quiet, her words ringing in his head. He immediately ran back towards the door. Sakura disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke and appeared right in front of him.

"You promised me!" She glared at him.

"If it depends on your life, then that promise doesn't matter, Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Even if you do everything in your will to find a cure, it won't do any good. There's not enough time, and after tomorrow…I'm already going to be gone, so there's no use to it," Sakura stared at him sadly. She hesitated, but slowly brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sasuke kun, for not telling you, but you've done enough for me, and I'm happy," Sakura smiled at him.

"I've made you _happy_? All I've ever done is hurt you," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura's smile as her arm dropped down. "I know. But, it's because you've hurt me, that I became a stronger person. So, thank you, Sasuke kun…" Sakura stepped out of his way. "Since you already know this, there's no need to continue to pretend like we're dating so…let's just keep our distance from now on, ok?" Sakura opened the door for him to go.

She was about to say something, but before she could mutter a word, Sasuke pulled her to him. "Sasuke kun, what are you-,"

And before she could finish, a soft, yet ravenous lips went on hers.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been gone last week for this "conference" thingy wif my parents, so i haven't been able to write! I've also been focusing more on my other story, "My Lovely Maid", so I kinda forgot about this one, lol...um, anyways, the next chappie will be up soon, so please REVIEW!**


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Don't Leave Me**

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura suddenly pushed him away. He'd expected her to kiss back or something.

"Why…?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty when he saw tears trickle down her cheeks. He looked away, unable to say anything. 'Only 3 days to live…and all I ever did was make her cry…' Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Without another word, he ran out of her room.

Sakura stood there, tears coming down her face, non-stop. She raised up her arm shakily and touched her lips.

"If you don't love me…why did you do that?"

* * *

Sasuke ran all the way home without stopping.

He didn't bother to notice the door…which was still broken because of Naruto. Sasuke glared and picked up the door. He slammed it in place and slid down to the floor.

"Why did she hide it from me, damn it!?" Sasuke pounded his fist down on the ground, harshly. "She can't just…leave…" He shook his head.

Silence filled the air.

Then he jerked up and ran towards the Hokage's place.

* * *

Tsunande spit out the sake she was drinking when her door slammed open. "What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?!" She glared at Sasuke.

"Is there really no cure?" Sasuke asked, instead.

Tsunande blinked for a seconds in confusion. Then she sighed, realizing what he was talking about. "I see…you know now, huh? No, there is no cure, Sasuke," Tsunande shook her head.

"So you're just going to do nothing and let her **_die_**?!" Sasuke glared at her.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Uchiha!" Tsunande exclaimed. "We all care for her, so very much, and we all want to help her. But I've already sent various search teams, jounins, and ANBU on missions to find a cure…none was found. Just learn to accept it, Sasuke," She shook her head.

"How can I accept the fact that my teammate, my friend, is going to die in nearly just 3 days?!" Sasuke was getting pissed off.

"You really care for you…don't you?" Tsunande stared at him with serious eyes.

"Of course I care for her!" Sasuke hissed.

"No…I mean…you really _**love**_ her," Tsunande made a small smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't love her. She's just nearly a-,"

"If she is nearly just a companion…a friend, a teammate, then you would understand that this situation is something Sakura can't escape. But instead, you lose your temper and try to confront me to do something. I've already done everything I can, Sasuke," Tsunande sighed and looked out at her glass windows, towards the village. "Sakura is like my daughter. I can't bear to lose her…but we have to face reality…" a small tear rolled down her face. "Sasuke…if you really do care for her. Just make her happy, and that's all she'll need,"

Sasuke glared at the ground. "How?" he whispered.

"You know what Sakura wants. Your love…your love is all she ever wanted. For you to love her back and say those three words. That's all she really wants…" Tsunande replied.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "…but…I don't…love her…"

Tsunande turned back and smirked at him. "Are you sure?"

* * *

Sakura sat in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees. "A kiss…from Sasuke kun…?" she touched her lips, again.

"But he doesn't love me…is he just playing with my feelings?" Sakura's eyes flickered in realization.

"Maybe he really is. I'm so stupid…to have so much hope that he'll like me back, that's just impossible," Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"No more. If I keep thinking of him, then I can guarantee I'll have regrets," She smiled snuggled under the covers.

"Well! I guess I can start fresh tomorrow!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all. He stayed up, staring at the moon. "…Don't leave…you can't…" he whispered.

"You're the only one who loved me…you're the only one who was there for me…so you can't leave me, Sakura…" His fists clenched tightly. "There's no way. No way at all…I don't love her…she's nearly a friend…" Sasuke clutched his chest and frowned.

"But why does it hurt so much?"

* * *

Morning came.

Sakura hopped out of bed and quickly got ready. "Ah. I must do lots of fun things today! Because…" She made sad smile.

"…after tomorrow…I'll be gone."

* * *

Sasuke yawned and ate his bowl of ramen lazily. 'Seriously, I'm becoming like that dobe…' he sighed and shook his head.

"Ichiraku!!! RAMEN!!!!!" Naruto's voice came.

"Damn, speak of the devil…" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh? Sasuke teme!" Naruto grinned, seeing Sasuke. "You're up early! What's up, lately, hm?" He asked, ordering ramen right after that.

"**_What's up_** lately?" Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto blinked at him.

"You didn't fucking tell me about Sakura," Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"You…you know?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"She told me yesterday night! How can you just hide it from me? From _everyone_!?" Sasuke gripped on him tighter.

Naruto sighed and pushed him away slowly. "Actually…everyone already knew about it. You were the only one who didn't. Sakura chan didn't want you to worry…so…she told us that we have to promise not to tell you. And so…that's why, no one ever said anything about it," Naruto replied quietly.

Sasuke didn't respond. He slammed some money on the table and walked out.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the place where he and Sakura had their first "date". He looked down at the flowers and Sakura flashed into his mind.

"Everyone…knew…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "…so I was the only one, huh?"

He looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds moved. "Anything. I'll do **_anything_**, if I can make up for all the times I've hurt her…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…anything at all…"

* * *

Sakura found herself walking to where Sasuke took her on their first "date".

She scratched her head. "Why did I come here???" Sakura asked herself.

She looked ahead and saw a figure standing in the middle of the field.

"Hm…I wonder who that could be?"

* * *

Sasuke felt someone's chakra approaching him. He slowly turned around and was surprised to see Sakura.

"Sasuke…kun…?" Sakura blinked at him.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"I…I didn't know it was you. I must be bothering you. I'll go-,"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke suddenly blurted.

"Eh?" Sakura's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Your life…up to now…I never did anything that'll make you happy. All I ever did was hurt you," He turned to her and stared into her eyes.

Sakura blushed faintly when Sasuke's thumb ran over her lips. "They were soft…warm…and gentle…" Sasuke replied quietly.

Sakura blushed even more.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again. "About last night…it must've surprised you…" Sasuke ran over her lips one more time before dropping his arm down.

Sakura didn't say anything and looked down.

Silence filled the air.

All they could hear was the wind blowing towards them, the birds chirping, and the sound of each other breathing. "Anything…" Sasuke murmured.

"…what?" Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'll do anything. Anything you want…for tomorrow and the last day…I'll do anything you want. Anything at all, Sakura, I'll do it," Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Sakura didn't understand at all.

"I want to make you happy," Sasuke simply replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. She stared at him for a long time, seemingly to be in deep thought. "Anything?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"What makes me happy, is being with you, Sasuke kun," Sakura smiled at him.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Right now…can you just…hug me?" Sakura asked, shyly.

Sasuke didn't complain or argue, like she thought he would. Instead, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura smiled faintly and hugged him back. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke buried his face into her hair and breathed in the scent. She always smelled like strawberries.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered.

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes shot open.

"…Sakura…you can't leave me…" Sasuke hugged her tighter.

Sakura blushed.

"I can't let you go. So please…don't leave me…"

* * *

**Haha, did I make this too cheesy??? Sorry, but I had to make lots of romance in this chapter! Next chapter is already typed up, so it'll be updated in a few days! REVIEW!**


	9. I'm Happy

**I'm Happy**

Sakura and Sasuke were now sitting on the grass.

'Why was he acting like that?' Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke kun…" she murmured quietly.

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Is…is ok if…I hold your hand?" Sakura asked, not daring to look into his eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, his eyes averted down to her hand.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand go over hers. She blushed when he entangle his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly. 'So, he's serious. He really wants to make me happy…' Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke kun," she replied cheerfully.

Sasuke couldn't get why, but whenever he saw her smile or hear her laughter, something would bubble up in him. He narrowed his eyes.

'What exactly is this feeling?'

* * *

They were now walking, hand in hand.

Sakura could hear whispers of other villagers. She didn't feel comfortable, and jerked her hand away from him. "People are getting the wrong idea," She smiled cheekily at him.

"What **_wrong idea_**? Aren't we exactly what they think we are?" Sasuke shrugged.

"A…a _couple_? But, you-,"

"That'll make you happy, right? If we're dating for real," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed and looked down. She didn't answer him.

"Well, do you want to? I'll do what you say, so if you don't want to-,"

"I want to," Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke noticed she was blushing…a lot. He smirked and held her hand, again.

'Waah, I can't believe this is actually happening!!!' Sakura smiled and tightened her hand on his.

Sasuke glanced at her. 'She's happy…'

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were also walking, hand in hand, towards the direction of Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata blinked and nudged at Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"S…Sakura chan…and…" Hinata pointed.

Naruto looked ahead and gaped. "What the?!!" He dragged along Hinata.

Sakura sighed, seeing Naruto coming their way.

"Hey, hey, what's up with that?!" Naruto looked down at their hands.

"We're going out," Sasuke stated.

"But how?! I mean, you just found out about Sakura getting poisoned, and now you two are just casually walking together like lovers!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly. I'm just doing whatever she tells me to do…if she's happy, then I'll do anything…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Ne, that's cute," Hinata smiled. "E…eh? Then…" Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke kun is trying to make me happy for my last days…so it's ok, right, Naruto?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"Ah…ah, yea…" Naruto shrugged.

"Then we'll be on our way," Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke along.

"Wow…I wonder if Sasuke's falling for her," Naruto scratched his head. "It'd be a pity, though…" Hinata's eyes saddened. "…yea…" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Sakura spotted Ino.

"Sasuke kun, thanks for today. I really am happy…um, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" With that, she gently jerked her hand from him and ran over to Ino. Sasuke looked at his hand and slowly closed it into a fist. His eyes averted over to Sakura, who was talking happily with Ino.

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke knows!?" Ino gaped.

"Yea…I told him," Sakura nodded.

"How did he take it?" Ino asked, curiously.

"Well, he kinda got mad at me…and then…" Sakura hesitated.

"And then what?" Ino nudged her, grinning.

"W…well…he…" Sakura blushed.

"Hm? Did something happen between you two? You're blushing like crazy!!!" Ino laughed.

"He kissed me," Sakura murmured quietly.

Ino's jaw dropped. "No way. You're joking…" She narrowed her eyes. Sakura blushed and looked down. "You're serious!? And then what did you do?" Ino was getting overexcited.

"I pushed him away," Sakura replied.

Ino fell anime-style. "Oh geez, why?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because…it didn't feel right with him kissing me, if he doesn't love me," Sakura's eyes saddened.

"Sakura, you're so dense! Why would he kiss you if he didn't love you!? Oh, gosh, sometimes you just make me want to kick your ass! Ok…I'll prove that he loves you," Ino pulled her closer. "Ask him to kiss you again," She grinned.

Sakura blushed. "Eh?! He wouldn't do that…" She paused and her mind flashed back to Sasuke's words.

He said he'd do **_anything_** for her. Sakura swallowed and fiddled her fingers together. "…I guess…I could try…" She smiled shyly.

"There you go! I've been seeing you and him hanging out together lately, too! It's a good time…well…" Ino's smile disappeared. She sighed and then stared at Sakura sadly. "Just be happy, ok, Sakura?" She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"…yea…"

* * *

Sakura laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Ask him…to kiss me, again…?" She blushed.

'I wonder if he'll really do it…"

* * *

**Hmm, will he really kiss her again, if she asked him to? Well, you guys be the judge of that! Anyways, next chapter will be up tomorrow....maybe...lol, plz REVIEW! **


	10. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

First thing in the morning, Sasuke walked over to Sakura's apartment. He couldn't find out why, but it's like he's **_drawn_** to her.

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's room.

"Ah, just a minute!!!" Sakura's voice came. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura wearing only a robe. She was still wet, so the robe clung onto her curves, and her cleavage was showing a bit. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

Sakura looked at herself and blushed. "Hehe, wait just a second…" She was blushing like crazy and shut the door.

Sasuke sighed and scratched his head.

A while later, the door opened again, with Sakura wearing actual clothes this time. "Sorry…I just got out of the shower…you…" Sakura blushed. "…you didn't **_see_** anything, right?"

Sasuke stepped in without answering.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura glared at him. "Did you see anything?" She repeated.

"No." Sasuke replied.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Sasuke stared at her with no emotions.

Sakura sighed and gave up. She knew that she could never read through him. "So, what are you doing here, anyways?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You said you're happy being with me, right?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed. "Yea…" She smiled at him. Then her mind flashed back to what Ino said. "**_Ask him to kiss you again…"_** Sakura took a deep breath. "Hey, Sas-,"

"I'll buy you breakfast," Sasuke interrupted.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

"You just woke up, right? I'll buy you breakfast," Sasuke replied.

Sakura just stared at him. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by her question. "You already know the answer, Sakura…so why bother to ask?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you love me?" Sakura ignored him and repeated the question again.

"What do you expect me to tell you?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

Sakura stayed quiet.

"I said I'll do anything you want, Sakura. So if you want me to say that I love you, I'll do it," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura turned red. "R…really?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke walked towards her.

Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to ask him that question…' she thought and backed away to the wall.

Sasuke trapped her with his arms and leaned in. Sakura felt chills go down her back when she felt Sasuke's warm breath on her ear. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and pushed him away.

"We should get going. I'm sorry I brought that up," She blushed and headed for the door.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Say…that I love her, huh?"

* * *

Sakura ate her bento box happily. She glanced over to Sasuke, who was slowly eating food after food.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "Is there something on face? Why do you keep staring at me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head and went back to eating. She shifted uncomfortably when she felt that Sasuke was still looking at her. "…and why do you keep staring at **_me_**?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Are you happy?" Sasuke replied, instead.

Sakura blinked at him.

"Are you happy, Sakura?" Sasuke repeated.

"Ah…yea, why?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"Good," Sasuke murmured and continued eating.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke kun…" She put her food down beside her. "…I want to know. I want to know what you meant when you said **_thank you_**, that night," Sakura murmured.

Sasuke stopped eating. He glanced at her. "Why do you bother to bring up these old memories, Sakura?" He replied.

"I just want to know. Please?" Sakura smiled faintly at him.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He sighed and set his food down. "What I meant was…" Sasuke turned to look at her. "…thank you, for everything,"

Sakura was confused. "Everything? What do you mean?" Her eyebrows arched together in curiosity.

"What I mean is…thank you, for always being for me, Sakura," Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled at him. "Of course. I'll always be here for you, Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke's fists clenched. "Don't say things like that when it's not true."

Sakura didn't get it. She's always there for him, so how can he say that she wasn't telling the truth?

"You're going to be _**gone**_…so…don't lie like that."

Sakura stayed quiet.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke stood up. "We should get going," He replied.

Sakura hesitated, but got up and snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," She whispered sadly and laid her head on his back.

Sasuke didn't need her to say anymore. He broke free of her embrace. "It can't be helped," Sasuke murmured and walked ahead.

Sakura stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Sasuke kun…"

* * *

After an hour of endless walking in silence, Sakura stopped him. "I guess, I'll call it a day. I'm kind of tired…so…I'll go back home. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sakura smiled faintly at him.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"Tomorrow…is your last day…" Sasuke murmured quietly.

Sakura looked down and smiled sadly. "I know,"

Sasuke held her hand tightly.

She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I want to stay with you until the last moment," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Sakura asked again, and searched his face for an answer.

Sasuke didn't reply. "I'll stay with you," He said instead, and dragged her with him.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, with Sasuke staring at her. She looked down to avoid his gaze. 'Geez, his stare is so intense, it makes me uncomfortable.' Sakura sighed. Sakura was taken by surprise when Sasuke stood and sat on the bed beside her.

"Sasuke kun?" She blinked at him.

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke kun, why are you doing this?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Just be quiet." Sasuke murmured and put his head on top of hers.

Sakura blushed more and gripped her skirt tightly. 'I still didn't ask him to kiss me yet.' She swallowed nervously. "S…Sasuke kun…?" She called his name quietly.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I was wondering…why…why did you kiss me?" Sakura was hoping he didn't reply.

He didn't.

Sakura gulped and gathered the courage to ask him. "Um, can you…" She paused, hesitating for a moment. "…can you…kiss me, again?" Sakura whispered, hoping that he didn't hear her.

Unfortunately he did.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his hand lift up her chin. She blushed, noticing their faces were only a few inches away.

'So innocent…' Sasuke thought and ran a finger across her lips. "Kiss you?" He smirked and looked into her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. "It was Ino's idea! You don't have to-,"

"Do you want me to?" Sasuke asked, instead.

Sakura kept quiet. 'Do I? Do I really want him to kiss me?' Her grip tightened on her skirt. "I….I…" she stuttered.

Sasuke pulled away from her, slightly and stared at her face. His mind flashed back to Tsunande's words. _"You know what Sakura wants. Your love…your love is all she ever wanted. For you to love her back and say those three words. That's all she really wants…"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Say…that I love her?' He leaned in.

Sakura shivered when their noses touched.

Sasuke caressed her cheek, gently. 'Do I love Sakura?' Sasuke didn't lean in any further. He stopped and put his forehead on hers.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blushed when she saw him staring at her. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She doubted. Sakura drew away from him and leaned her head on the wall, but as soon as she did, Sasuke pulled her back to him.

"I asked you, do you want me to kiss you?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura blinked. "U…um…" She didn't really know how to answer. Then she remembered what Ino told her. "Sasuke kun…I won't force you to," Sakura shook her head.

"I told you, I'll do whatever you want, Sakura," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura's eyes saddened. 'He'll do anything I want? Then…' Sakura took a deep breath. "Then, kiss me." She stated.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment, then leaned in.

Sakura snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. "I don't get why you're acting like this…normally…you won't even let me lay a finger on you, Sasuke kun. And now, when I ask you to kiss me, you're not even complaining…" Sakura stared at him with confused eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer. He couldn't resist any longer, realizing how close their faces were, and suddenly kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to kiss her so soon. But she didn't care. Her eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back tenderly. This time, it felt **_right_**. Sakura nearly gasped when she felt him bite her lower lip, asking for entrance. She shyly let him.

'Wow…he's actually French-kissing me…I didn't expect for him to go so far…'

Sakura was blushing like crazy, feeling his tongue exploring her mouth. She timidly moved her tongue along with his. Sasuke broke apart, but leaned in again, this time, kissing her hungrier. Sakura couldn't believe how much passion was in his kisses.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was enjoying it. He didn't know exactly why, but he wanted to kiss her more. Sasuke knew Sakura was getting a bit insecure, so he stopped.

They both were panting heavily, staring into each others eyes.

"You didn't have to go that far, Sasuke kun…" Sakura blushed.

"You didn't like it?" Sasuke's face held no emotion.

"Eh? N…no, it's not that…I like, well…um…" Sakura didn't know how to put it in words. Sure, she liked it, but it was embarrassing for her to tell him that.

"It's getting late…you should rest," Sasuke replied and got off the bed.

"Are you going?" Sakura asked, and laid down on her pillow.

"No." Sasuke sat on the floor, beside her.

"What? Then, are you just going to sleep in that position?" Sakura blinked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't just let you sleep on the floor like that!" Sakura thought for a while. She sat up and scooted over. "Come up here," She murmured and looked away, blushing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to sleep with you on the bed?" he asked.

"W…well, I don't want you to sleep like that. So, you can sleep with me, if you want to. I'll just turn this way, and you'll turn the other way." Sakura replied.

After a long moment of silence, she felt Sasuke climbing into the bed. Sakura turned to him and smiled faintly. "It's more comfortable, see?" She laid down and turned the other way, so they won't face each other. "Goodnight, Sasuke kun," Sakura whispered and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted to sleep.

"…goodnight…Sakura…"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes jerked open, when he felt something snuggled against him. He blinked a few times to see in the dark.

Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura clinging to his shirt, tightly. He sighed and tried to remove her, but her grip only got stronger.

"Sasuke…kun…I love…you…" She whispered and snuggled her head against his chest.

Sasuke's eyes softened. He realized it was no use, seeing that she was asleep. Instead, Sasuke put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "…if only…I realized sooner how I felt about you…we could've lasted longer than this, Sakura…" Sasuke planted a light kiss on her lips and held her closer.

"….we could've been together a long time ago…" Sasuke closed his eyes, and put his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…for all I've done to you…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Hmm....was the french-kissing a little TOO over the edge??? Well, first time writing a kiss like that, so dont blame me!!! Lol, kk then...I think this chapter was too short, huh? Still typing the next one, so you guys will have to wait for a few days! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake?" Sasuke's voice came.

Sakura blinked and looked up. She blushed when she saw Sasuke's face, only a few inches from hers. Then she realized she was clinging tightly onto his shirt, while he had his arms around her, holding her against him. "Why are we in this position?" She pulled away.

Sasuke let go of her and sat up. "You're the one who suddenly clung onto my shirt and curled against me," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry, I intend to…move a lot, while sleeping…" Sakura smiled cheekily.

Sasuke sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go wash up at my house. I'll be back in a few minutes," He replied and walked out the door before she could say anything.

Sakura sighed and curled up in a ball. "…last day, huh?" She smiled sadly. "Well, at least Sasuke kun made me happy…"

* * *

Sasuke quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. "Last day…I have to be with her until the end." Sasuke sighed and ran out. "Sakura…" His fists clenched tightly.

'I can't believe you're just going to leave like this…"

* * *

"So exactly, why, are you gathering all of us here, today?" Shikimaru raised an eyebrow.

The whole _crew_ was there.

Hinata nudged at Naruto. "Ahem…well…I was just wondering…since today…" He hesitated. "…is Sakura's last day…"

Everyone went quiet.

"I'm thinking we should throw a party for her. You know, make this last day fun! And…and…for all of us…to…" Naruto was nearly on the verge of tears. "…to just say…goodbye…" His fists clenched tightly.

"But, I can't bear it," Ino murmured. "Me, too," Tenten looked away sadly. Everyone stayed quiet. "Well…" Neji sighed. "It's for Sakura. We can at least put on happy faces for her, right? Let's just make her happy," He put his hand out.

"Anyone who agrees to throw this party with Naruto, put your hand in," They all looked at each other.

Ino hesitated but slowly put her hand along with Neji. Tenten nodded and did the same. Shikimaru muttered a "so troublesome", and then put his hand in. Everyone, one by one, agreed. "Ok, so then!" Naruto grinned and put his hand in.

"Let's do this for Sakura!"

* * *

"Ok, come on. Today, I'll make sure it'll be fun," Sasuke reached out his hand to her. Sakura took his hand. "Thanks, Sasuke kun," She smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke pulled her to him. "You know…" He paused. "…it's actually nice to have that feeling of being loved…so, thank _**you**_, Sakura,"

Sakura blushed and made a small nod.

"Then, let's-,"

"Sakura chan, Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto's voice came. Sasuke and Sakura looked ahead and noticed Naruto…and the others, were running towards them. "Hey, Naruto. What's with the whole group?" Sakura giggled.

"Well, we wanted to have a friendship gathering! You know, like a party!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "Why?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Um, actually...we wanted to stay with Sakura for a little while before…" Hinata swallowed and hesitated a bit to say it. "…before…she goes…" She muttered.

Sakura smiled faintly at them. "Of course. Thank you so much," Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what I would've done up to now, without you guys. Really, you all are such great friends,"

They all smiled at her. "We just want you to be happy, Sakura," Naruto replied.

"I am. I truly, truly, am happy. With all of you by my side, I wouldn't ask for anything else…and…" Sakura turned to Sasuke. The tears fell out of her eyes. "…with you, Sasuke kun, I'm glad to have fallen in love with you," She smiled.

Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, causing them all to gasp. "It's your last day. Even if it's just tears of joy, I really don't want to see your tears, Sakura," He murmured.

Sakura laughed. "Yea, huh? Ok, ok, I'll stop crying," She broke away from him, but before she could wipe away her tears, Sasuke did. His thumb gently swept away the tear that was slowly gliding down her cheek.

Hinata and Ino stood in awe, watching him do that. "Well, well, little Sasuke Uchiha has a soft spot for Konoha's cherry blossom, hm?" Neji smirked. The guys all laughed.

Strangely, Sasuke didn't complain.

Their laughters all died down when they noticed this.

"I won't deny it. I'm not going to lie to her, especially on this day," Sasuke replied.

Naruto blinked. Shikimaru's eyebrows went up in amusement. Ino barely held in the squeal, and Hinata just smiled. "What does that mean, Uchiha?" Neji crossed his arms.

"You all don't need to know," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Same old Sasuke," Naruto sighed and shook his head. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, ok! So, are we all just going to stand here and talk, or party?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Sakura chan, it's your day. We'll make sure you have all the fun," Naruto nodded.

* * *

"So, why is it my house, again?" Neji sat on the floor.

"Duh, look around. You have the biggest home, aside from Sasuke's, and your room is huge," Tenten shrugged. "Yea, I guess…" Neji sighed.

"Ok! So, I prepared drinks," Naruto pointed to some bottles over at the corner of the room. "Food, which Neji agreed to have his cookers bring in later! And, of course, music," Naruto looked at Neji, who snapped his fingers.

They all gasped when some music came on and colorful lights filled the room.

"Wow, this is so nice!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Ok! So, dance, dance, dance!" Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and swung her around. Tenten dragged along Neji, and Ino beat the shit of Shikimaru in order for him to agree. Shino stood at the corner, while Kiba and Akamaru danced…solo. The rest of the gang slowly got up and began to dance.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, hoping he'd ask her, or bring her to join them and dance.

Sasuke just stood there.

She sighed and walked forward. 'Why am I waiting? They're doing this party for me, so I should be enjoying it!' Sakura smiled. Before she knew it, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "S…Sasuke kun, don't tell me you're-,"

"No, I'm not, but you are," Sasuke smirked at her and pushed her into the dancing crowd.

Sasuke walked back and sat down by Shino, watching them.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura. "Come on, dance!" He took her hand and spun her around. Sakura laughed and danced to the beat. One by one, the guys took turns dancing with her. Then the girls all circled around her, twirling her. Sakura was smiling the whole time.

Slow music came on.

"Wow, quick. Hm, anyways, pick a partner!!!" Naruto exclaimed and took hold of Hinata. The couples, one by one, slowly took each others hands and danced.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly. "Sasuke-teme!" He grinned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Hinata smiled at him.

"Hellooo, go get her!" Ino nudged her head towards Sakura, who was dancing with Kiba.

Kiba spun her a few times, glanced at Sasuke and waved for him to come take her. Sasuke glared and looked away.

"Don't be so stubborn, Uchiha," Neji replied, Tenten agreeing along.

"Oh, this won't work…um…" Naruto smiled when an idea popped into his mind. "Ok, everyone!" He snapped his fingers, causing the music to stop. Naruto pointed to Sakura. "Special dance, to the special lady. Sasuke…" Naruto glanced at him. Neji and Shikimaru pulled him up and pushed him forward, causing him to glare at them. "Sasuke, you're the only guy who didn't dance with her. So, you get to have the special dance with Sakura chan," Naruto grinned.

"I don't dance," Sasuke put his hands into his pockets.

They turned their attention to Sakura. She blushed and slowly walked to him. "You'll still do anything for me, right?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Then can you please, dance with me?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

Naruto and the others backed away, forming a big circle around the two.

Sasuke hesitated a bit. He looked at Naruto, who nodded his head, and urged him to do it. He turned back to Sakura and sighed. "Anything…for you," Sasuke slowly took her hand and held her waist. Sakura smiled at him and put her other hand on his shoulder. They started to dance, one step after another, when the music started. "She looks so happy," Ino whispered.

They all smiled at the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were in their own little world and hardly took notice of everyone around them. Their eyes were locked on each others and danced like they were floating on a cloud. Sasuke couldn't look away from her eyes. They were so beautiful, and he regretted that he never took notice of the shine in her emerald orbs.

Sakura stood hypnotized. She knew his eyes were always stunning, but looking at them up close in such a trance, it was like two, black planets staring back at her. Sasuke twirled her around and then pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were nearly touching.

"You said you don't dance," Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I said I don't dance…I never said I _can't_," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I never thought Sasuke Uchiha can be one hell-of-a good dancer," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke didn't say anything and continued to guide her. They danced in circles, back in forth, spinning and twirling, stepping up and down, and all at the same time, fell deeper in love with each other's eyes.

"The only thing I regret…" Sakura started. "…is not having you," She smiled faintly at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't get it. I'm here,"

Sakura shook her head. "It's ok…you don't need to figure that out."

Sasuke pulled her in so that now, their bodies were touching. The music was slowing down, almost ending. They stopped dancing and just stared at each other. Sasuke leaned in so that their foreheads were almost touching. "I don't want you to regret anything. Tell me, Sakura…" He whispered.

The music stopped.

Everyone clapped, causing them to jerk back into reality. "Wow, you two looked like such a lovey-dovey couple!" Ino laughed. "Did you see how you guys looked at each other? Oh, it was so dreamy," Hinata teased.

Sakura blushed and pulled away from Sasuke.

"That was a good dance….wow, seriously though, I felt like I was watching a movie!" Naruto grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, while Sakura looked away, blushing.

"Ok, everyone's hungry, right? The food is here," Neji slid the door open and a few older men came in. They set down tables and delicious looking food. "Waah! I'm starving!!!" Naruto exclaimed and dug in before anyone else. Sakura laughed at him. "Well, why don't we dig in, too?" She sat down and gestured everyone to come. They all ran to a table and ate to their heart's content.

* * *

Everyone was now laying the floor, full.

"Ugh…I can't eat another bite…" Sakura groaned.

"Me too, how about drinking?" Naruto looked over at the untouched bottles.

"I don't drink alcohol," Sakura shook her head.

"Aw, but Sakura Chaaaaan! This party is for you, so you should enjoy it with the rest of us, too!" Naruto whined.

"No thanks. Hey, I'm going to go get some fresh air…eating all that food made me stuffed up! I'll be right back, ok?" Sakura smiled at them and went outside.

"Hey, you! Go with her," Naruto nudged at Sasuke.

"Why should I? She wants to be alone," Sasuke shrugged.

"Exactly. She's alone! So go stir up the moment," Ino pulled him up.

Sasuke glared at her. "Why do I-,"

"Because she loves you," Ino interrupted. "Just this once, say what she really wants to hear," Ino smiled at him and him pushed him outside. She slammed the door shut before he could turn around.

"I do hope he stirs up the moment. Sasuke isn't really the romantic type," Naruto scratched his head, cheekily.

"Yea, but for Sakura, I know he'd do anything," Ino shrugged.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked for Sakura. He saw her sitting on the other side of the porch, gazing up at the setting sun. He walked over to her and sat down by her.

"It really is beautiful, huh?" Sakura smiled softly.

Sasuke stared up at the sun and stayed quiet.

"I'm so glad to have met them all. Naruto, Kakashi sensei, Ino, and the rest. I'm so glad to have met you, too. You've all encouraged me to become stronger, not to be a burden. I've lived my fullest, laughed my hardest, and loved with all my heart. That's what makes me happy in the end…knowing that I had something worth living for, it'll be ok," Sakura took a deep breath. "…but…I really am scared. I'm not scared of dying, because every ninja must face that everyday, but what I'm the most afraid of, is losing everything. Will everyone forget me, once I'm gone?" Her eyes saddened.

"No one would ever forget you, Sakura," Sasuke replied.

Sakura blinked at him.

"Well, at least not me," Sasuke smirked.

"Of course, I'm always the annoying one, right?" She laughed.

"Yea…really, really annoying…" Sasuke stared at her. "…to the point where I can't get you out of my head."

Sakura blushed and glanced. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke hesitated for a while. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going back…you should come, too, after all…" Sasuke stood up.

"It's your party."

* * *

"Whoa, what took you guys so long? Hm?" Ino teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura blushed and glared at her.

"I'm just kidding! It's getting late…Naruto, should we start?" Ino turned to Naruto. "Yea," Naruto took a deep breath. "It's time to say our goodbyes, Sakura," He smiled sadly at her.

Sakura looked down. "Already?" She whispered.

"We'll never forget you. You're the one who always encourages us, so thank you," Naruto glanced at the others. They all bowed slightly and smiled at her. "You've given us the strength, the courage, and the love. You'll always remain, in our hearts," They all put their hands to their chest. "So…" Ino and Hinata were on the verge of tears. "Goodbye," They all smiled at her.

Sakura could see the sadness in their eyes. She knew they were trying their best to smile at her, no matter how much it was hurting them right now. She knew…that they were all crying inside. Tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled warmly back at them.

"Goodbye…my friends…"

* * *

The day almost ended.

Sasuke and Sakura walked along, side by side, in the night. "How come you're not saying goodbye? I'll be gone soon," Sakura glanced at him.

"Stop saying that. You're not gone, yet, so I don't need to say goodbye," Sasuke glared at her.

"Ehehe…I guess so…" Sakura looked down sadly. "Last day, so who knows when it'll come?" She sighed and stopped walking. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, causing him to stop, too. Before Sasuke could say anything, she hugged him. "Today was fun. They're all such great friends, beyond words I can imagine. I'm happy, because I've spent my last days with them, and with you. But…" Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "…I only regret one thing…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura felt him hugging her. "What do you regret?" He asked.

"I already told you before. I regret not having you," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke felt a slight tugging at his chest. "Sakura, I'll do anything. So what do you want from me?" Sakura pushed him away and looked into his eyes. "Sasuke kun, you already know the answer to that," She smiled sadly.

Sasuke stared at her with confused eyes.

"You know what I want. It's just…you can't say it," Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about. He also knew what she wanted from him. He knew that she wanted his love. He knew that she wanted to hear those three words. "Sakura, if you want me to say it, then-,"

"I don't want to. Even if I tell you to say it, those aren't your true feelings. I don't want you to tell me a lie, especially when it's about how I feel about you," Sakura's tears were about to fall.

Sasuke let go of her. 'Those aren't my true feelings? She thinks when I say those three words, it's going to be a _**lie**_?' His fists clenched tightly.

"Come on, we should get going. It's getting late," Sakura replied and walked ahead.

Sasuke stayed still.

Sakura looked back at him. "Sasuke kun? Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura quickly wiped away the tears that were dying to fall at the corner of her eyes, and ran back to him. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at him worriedly. Sasuke had his head down, so that his bangs were covering his eyes. "Sasuke kun, are you ok?" She touched his arm gently. Sasuke still didn't answer her. Sakura cupped his face and brought it up. She gasped when she saw the expression in his eyes.

He looked _hurt_.

"What's the matter?" Sakura was beginning to worry. Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura didn't like that hurt in his eyes. It was like he was _crying_…but...at the same time, he wasn't. What exactly was he thinking? Sakura hugged him tightly. "Don't be like this. Sasuke kun, tell me, what's wrong?" She looked up at him.

Instead of answering, Sasuke just hugged her back, tightly and buried his face into her hair. 'Why is he acting like this?' Sakura blushed.

"You're so annoying…to the point where I can't get you out of my mind…" Sasuke murmured.

'He said that before. What does he mean?' Sakura thought.

"Do you really think…that when I say those three words…that I won't mean it?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's eyes saddened. "Sasuke kun…I already know how you feel about me. Don't say that just to make me have high hopes-,"

"I'm not! I…I…" Sasuke didn't know how to explain it to her. He _**did**_ love her, and he regretted it so much. He regretted how he didn't notice his feelings sooner, and how he could have been there for her. "Sakura…I'll say it, if you want me to…" He stared into her eyes.

Sakura gasped, noticing the expression in his eyes. They were so…warm, and loving, and full of passion, yet at the same time, hurt and sorrowful. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura caressed his face gently.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Sakura looked at him with loving eyes and leaned forward. She put her forehead on his and closed her eyes. She understood him. 'Sasuke kun…so you really do love me…' She thought as a small smile appeared on her lips. She didn't need to hear him say those three words…because just by his actions, she knew that he loved her.

"I get it, Sasuke kun…I know how you feel about me. So I'm not going to force you to say it…" Sasuke leaned down and kissed her tenderly. They broke apart shortly and Sasuke embraced her.

"Sasu-," She gasped when she felt something like a pulse go through her.

Sakura pushed him away.

"S…Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura winced when she felt her head started to throb painfully. "Ah!" The pulse went through her again, and she coughed out some blood. Sasuke began to panic.

"Sakura!" He caught her when she collapsed.

Sakura panted heavily and groaned when an unbearable pain went through her body. "…Sasuke kun…it hurts…" She clutched his shirt tightly.

Sasuke was nearly scared to death. She couldn't be dying, _**already**_! No…not just when he was about to confess! "Hang on, I'll go-,"

"No," Sakura stopped him. "There's no cure…even if I was hospitalized, I'd die soon anyways…" She looked at him and smiled sadly. "It's time to say our goodbyes," She murmured.

"No…no, you can't go…not yet…" Sasuke was trembling, knowing that every passing minute, she's getting weaker.

"You knew that this would happen eventually. Sasuke kun…" She cupped his face. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt something wet. "…are you crying?"

Then he raised his head, and Sakura could see the tears. "Why are you crying, Sasuke kun? I won't be gone completely. I'll always remain right by you…so don't cry, ok?" Sakura smiled weakly at him.

Sasuke held her tightly, afraid that if he lets go, she'll die that moment. "Don't leave me…Sakura, you can't leave…" He didn't know that it would hurt this much, to see the person he loved the most, dying right in his arms.

"Sasuke kun…make sure to take care of yourself. Your goals are already fulfilled…all you need to do is revive the Uchiha clan. You must find someone who will love you, to marry, ok?" Sakura replied and caressed his cheek softly. "You're the only one who truly loves me, Sakura…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura felt her body becoming weaker. Sasuke knew this very well, because he can feel her chakra also becoming weaker.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered shakily. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple, pure kiss. Their last kiss. They broke apart, and Sakura smiled at him. "I think it's time we say our goodbyes…" She muttered.

"No. You can't…" Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura ran her hand through his hair and drew him closer. "I love you," She whispered.

Sasuke struggled to get the words out, but he knew he couldn't say it.

"It's going to be ok, Sasuke kun…I'll always be with you, in your heart…" Sakura felt her body becoming weaker. She swallowed and made one last smile at him. "Goodbye…"

Sasuke's lips trembled when he felt her hand drop down. Her body became limp, and her eyes were slowing closing. Sasuke's tears fell on her angelic face. He forced a smile at her. "Goodbye…Sakura…"

And just before her last breath, strangely enough, she heard him say,

"I love you."

* * *

**Yup....so that's my story. Yes, I know, I made her die and you're all going to hate me for that BUT, this is a TRAGEDY story! And I intended to make her die from the beginning anyways! Haha, so reviewwwwww and tell me how u like my story. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed...I wanted to finish this story quickly, lol.**


End file.
